


Shine On, My Cap'n

by eccorando



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Floof, Fluff and Smut, I have some shame, Im beggining to see a pattern here, M/M, Shower Sex, Still have no idea what to tag for these, Story but lets face it, screw it I'm shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccorando/pseuds/eccorando
Summary: With a night spent stargazing, Gregg tries to set a mood and with the night seeming to come to an abrupt close, he's not gonna let it go to waste.Felt like the ‘xxx’ portion of this needed something more. Just added in a few more bit and bobs, dobbles of detail here, bit of detail there. I wanted it to have a little more.16/03/2020-EcR-





	Shine On, My Cap'n

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> -EcR-

"How bout that one?" I pointed straight up at the vast nothingness, vaguely indicating to the stars. It took a while for Angus to respond but I'm sure he knew. He always knows.

"I don't know, Bug. I don't think I've ever seen this one." I let my arm flop down in slight disappointment, "Oh." We continued to lay on the table we shoved out of the roof-window-thing (you know the ones you can push up to make a balcony thing or something) our paws together, staring idly at the stars with a chill wind blowing against our bare legs, only being able to stand it from our warmth and our underwear to protect us. "How come you can see stars when you're out, like ... camping? And there's always less here?" I scratched the bottom of my chin as his grip on my paw became comfortably stronger, "Oh! This I do know. It's called light pollution,"

"Light is poisonous?" I sat up, sort of taken aback.

"No, no. It means that the light we produce artificially washes out the stars because the light here reaches our eyes first, which means we can't see the starlight. But when you camp outside the city, you're away from all that light and so you can see the stars first." He was gesturing wildly with his other paw, which didn’t make it any easier to understand. So I laid back down, snuggling under his head and putting my leg in the space between his, "So it's not poisonous?"

"Heh, well, light pollution can be bad for some people, very harmful." He sounded overly-exaggerated but as if I knew any better. I pressed myself against him, shuddering at the thought of killer-light, "Geez..." He rubbed the side of my shirt reassuringly, "Hey, I'm just kidding, Bug." I took in deep breath, releasing it in the form of a long sigh, "So what happens if everything up there was this one huge black hole in the sky dotted with stars, then what?" I thought I was being all philosophical and smart, but his answer. 

"I'm pretty sure we'd get ripped to shreds; a black hole that big."

"Jesus, really? Wait, so what's the hell's a black hole?"

"Eh, no one really understands those things. Just know that they have a lot of gravity and pulls everything in and crushes them." I nodded, most of the information going over my head completely, "I always thought they were like ... I dunno."

"Yeah, astrophysics is weird. But cool." More time passed us by, both of us solely content with enjoying each others company.

"So if we have that light pollution stuff, why didn't we go out to stargaze if we can't see as much here?" He turned towards me, deadpanned underneath his glasses, "Because you wanted to stay home." 

"Oh, haha, right." I leaned in towards him for a quick kiss, "Well, can you blame me? We just moved, I'm too tired to go out and what I really _want_ is right here with me."

"It's a shame though, I was looking forward to celebrating our move."

"Well, putting the table out the window was a good idea, right? Besides," I sleuthed my paw under his shirt and caressed his chest, flowing through his short fur, "I can think of so many 'ways' we could _'celebrate'_ tonight." I quickly stuck out my arm into the sky again, not allowing Angus the chance to interrupt me, "Cause, see that star there?" 

"Mhmm."

"If we just ... put it here and here aaaand here..." I connected the dots so that my very own custom 'constellation' stood out to the both of us. Or at least I hope, it's hard to draw with stars.

"That, my good Cap'n, is what I'd like in my black hole tonight." When I looked up at him, I saw his face flush a new shade of red as he met my own provocative glare, accompanied with his adorable smile. It made my heart flutter every time to see him happy. Just getting a smile out of him makes my entire day. I decided to make it my mission to do all I can to make him feel good tonight. Though he could just be embarrassed by my shit pun.

"Heh, I guess we'll see." He repaid my enthusiasm with his own as he reached around my back tracing his paw up my spine, causing me to shiver at his exhilarating touch.

"Ooh! Don't you tease me. You know where that'll get you."

"In bed?"

"If you're lucky." He chuckled before he gently grabbed my head and slowly pulled me in for another kiss, a bit sloppier than usual but I didn't care. God, everything about him was just so perfect. Our lips disconnected, but our foreheads were still depending on each other.

"Hey, Gregg?" I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." A wide grin appeared on my face, my heat skipping a beat.

"I love you too, Angus." More precious moments with my bear were spent resting under the comfort of his chin, taking in his scent with every breath I took. Although, my head was stirring with ways to get from here to where the fun begins. I loved every bit of affection of every second I was having with him, but it was time to step up a level, "We should call it a night, Cap'n. Let's see how lucky you really are." I tried to act coy by bitting my lip, trusting whatever I was doing was working on him.

"I think I'll have a shower first." He announced as he slid back across the table, leaving me there to be dragged back into our new apartment, "Huh?" Why the hell would he have a shower if he's only gonna need another one after were done? Before I knew it, I was back inside the apartment; the heater had been on for a while now. The window closing with a sound as if air was being sucked out of it. I leapt off the wood and onto my feet, "What do you mean a 'shower'?"

"That drive took forever and I was stuck with you, and now I stink."

"But I thought you liked the way I smell." I pouted at him.

"I do, but you know when you stink and you smell yourself and you can positively say 'Damn, I stink'. Thats when you need a shower" I caught his paws before he could turn round towards to bathroom, desperate to do everything for him tonight, "Oh c'mon, you're not that bad."

"It's pretty bad, Gregg." I thought I'd got everything going in motion, ready for a wonderfully pleasurable first night in Bright Harbour but my plan was falling apart right in front of me.

"Please Angus? I wanna do this for you." I faced towards the floor sulking at my failure, but he came up to me, cupping his paw under my muzzle and bringing it towards his, joining our lips in a consoling kiss, "Maybe another time, huh Bug?" With a deep draw of my breath, I had to admit defeat; If Angus wants a shower, then I'll have to give it to him. Whatever to keep him happy.

"Okay ... Maybe you're right, Cap'n." I let go of his paws, letting him go freely to the bathroom door, but as the door was about to close, his voice echoed from the slim crack he left, "Hey, Bug! Check your computer. Who knows? Maybe _you'll_ get lucky this time." The door clicked as it was fully shut, leaving me standing there. It wasn't like Angus for him to play the mind games in these situations. Typically it was always me to encourage him on. But what the hell did he mean? Without hesitation I rushed into our room and rummaged for my computer, holding the power button for an unjustified amount of time, "Ugh, turn on for God's sake." The screen illuminated, little bits of music playing as it started up. I saw the chat icon coming from his avatar, but when I clicked on it, it only showed the 'dick' image I drew when he was talking with Mae. "Um?" The meaning was sort of clear but I had to make sure. I saw Mae's icon floating round the spot and she seemed like the sort of person to get a second opinion on this ... right? I clicked on it.

-**_You enjoying bright harbour?-_**

** _-MAE! I need ur heeeeeeeelp!-_ **

** _-Woah dude what happened?-_ **

** _-I don't know what to doooo!-_ **

** _-Okay! Okay! Just tell me what happened. Are you and Angus fine?-_ **

** _-AaaAaaAAaagh!-_ **

** _-Dude!-_ **

** _-AAAAAaaaaaAAgh!-_ **

** _-Stop typing 'aagh'!!-_ **

** _-okay. So lets say you had a boyfriend.-_ **

** _-What?-_ **

** _-Just go with it. and you wanted to have sex.-_ **

** _-Gregg ... wai- wha- where are we going with this?-_ **

** _-But then he told you later, but then he tells u to go on ur laptop and you see a pic of a dick u drew.-_ **

** _-Err, is this about Angus?-_ **

** _-would you say he secretly wants it?-_ **

** _-..... what the eff do you mean, Gregg?-_ **

** _-Duder, this is important!-_ **

** _-How would I know? ugh, man this is so weird. If you think he wants it then fine. You know him best, don't you?-_ **

** _-Aaaaaagh! I don't know! I really want to do it for him after all the work he put in to get us here. I would be wasting my life away if it wasn't for him.-_ **

** _-Listen, Gregg, as sweet as that is. I don't feel as if it's my place to tell you this. Listen to your gut, idk.-_ **

** _-Okay... Maybe ur right.-_ **

** _-Anyways. Night girl. Hope you enjoy bright harbour.-_ **

** _-K, night Mae. Thanks for the help-_ **

** _-Anytime Gregg-_ **

I slapped the cover shut, tapping on the laptop as my mind raced. Maybe he does want me. But it doesn't make sense; why would he have a shower then? I could join him though, no need to get frisky or anything and he wouldn’t mind; just test the water ... My mind was set on what I had to do. I was determined to at least be there for him; appreciate him.

I journeyed across the apartment so that I stood outside the door, the sound water splashing onto the floor humming from the door. I carefully placed my paws onto the knob, turning it gradually before applying a bit of force, preventing it from creaking too loudly. However my stealthy efforts were fast to go to waste, "Oh, good! You figured it out. I was about to go and get you." Before me stood a fully exposed bear with water dripping and cascading from him large frame, but most noticeable of all was his girthy cock sticking out from between his legs. My eyes eventually wandered on their own to admire his beautiful piece. I became completely infatuated with a sultry smack of my lips. I have no idea where this Angus came from, but I, sure as hell, am not complaining. I felt my own length becoming hard just at the sight of his thick shaft.

"Well what're you waiting for?"

Right on his demand, I hastily struggled to rip my shirt off, hurling it beside Angus' dress shirt once I did. I hopped around trying to remove my boxers as I made my way past the glass slide separating me from my sexy bear. Steam filled the space relaxing my entire body as I let the water run through my fur dampening it, colour darkening as it trickled through.

"You gonna pull these stunts more often Cap'n? Cause I'm all for it!" I didn't care if it didn't make sense that he would just tell me 'not tonight' only for us end up screwing anyways. He held me close, into his naked body, eliciting a quiet yelp, taking me by surprise. The wetness pulling us even closer whilst his paws drifted up and down my back, sending a frenzied sensation of tiny shivers right through me. "Heh, I wanted it to be a surprise and I knew you wouldn't expect the shower. I know how much you want to try in here."

Nothing could stop the smile growing on my face, "You really are the best thing to ever happen to me." We gazed into each other with a complete connection between us. The already present heat only boosting my need for him. I knew there wasn’t anything stopping him or me getting what we wanted tonight. I latched onto his head and brought his mouth down onto my own, nibbling, biting, licking everything I could possibly get my tongue on.

His large physique completely dominated over me, taking the lead naturally, causing me to give up the control of the moment as I let him explore back, moaning softly into him as he ran his paw up and down my body, rubbing in circles around my chest. I bit my lip, coping with his rough, yet gentle, paw brushing over each hair as he continued to make me his. The other paw caressed my muzzle, cupping it and pulling me into his loving kiss deeper whenever I broke away without realizing. I was slowly loosing myself under his immense intensity, "Mmmm, fuck..."

My entire body was set alight with electricity surging through me, his power forcing my head and body to lean further back. I tried to keep up with him but he pressed his hard frame into me, pressing me into the wall. He carried on feeling me up, gently massaging me. Removing any tension from my body. Just relaxation. It was difficult just to try and stay awake. Running his paw down lower, he skimmed past my inner thigh, causing my leg to jerk up, stripping any possibility of drowsiness.

”Heh, you like that?” He slid his paw back across brushing past my balls causing my dick to twitch. I was caught off guard (it’s been lowered a long time ago already) a few uncontrollable noises escaped my mouth, clutching onto him, “Stop being such a kinky ass.” I chuckled as I felt his paw come down to stroke my already hard dick, causing me to quiver and gasp. Just like that I melted under his total control, “My god!”

My breathing became staggered as he slowly wrapped my shaft around his warm grip. My mouth was beginning to feel numb yet every kiss he gave me was another drop of paradise that I couldn't get enough of, and it felt so, so good. The way he caught my lips, carried my head up and let me go; leaving me wanting more. They way he worked me was pure magic. He was only jacking me off at a general pace yet I was already light-headed and overwhelmed by his touch, another loud moan rumbled from within me. “I love the way you touch me, Cap’n.”

He stopped his paw and brought his thumb to rub round my sensitive tip. I immediately groaned and grasped onto his chest. He brought his mouth close to my ear whispering, “I know you do.”

It’d been so long since we last did anything like this, I forgot that he could actually talk dirty. Even if it wasn’t the worst. I also knew I could blow at any moment.

He held me closer, the proximity between my cock and his (in comparison) massive own was nonexistent. I didn’t have to look to know when it would nudge into me. His tight pressure coiling around me was building way to quickly for my liking.

”Wait. Not so quick there boyo. Ha, eager aren’t you?” He just gave me a sheepish smile. 

I swiftly dropped to my knees, letting my dick fly out of his paw and ensuring that Angus had priority over me. “Now lemme take care of that for you.” Quickly licking my lips, I caught his heavy cock in between my mouth stretching it wider and holding it like how a dog proudly holds his bone. "Uhn, Gregg." I began sliding across his dick, trying to get even more grunts out of him. Little tokens that what I was doing was good. The hot water was free to flow right down my head. As I slid towards his tip I tickled his tip with the end of my tongue, letting it dance around. I let my eyes wander up, allowing me to see the full effect of my work. Purr bliss spread across his face, mouth flaccid and open. Call it repaying the favor. I let a smile filled with pride appear making sure I wasn’t going to stop just yet. I turned my neck round and finally stuck his full length around my lips, leaning forwards, slurping on him and getting the most out of him, "Uh, How’d you get a mouth that amazing." The end of his cock hit the back of my throat leading me to start to moan, giving even more service to him by vibrating my throat.

His grunts became heavier, thundering from his chest. The water ran down his body and falling of the sides of my muzzle, carrying more warmth from the shower. I placed one paw on his fantastically plump ass, massaging and squeezing the satisfying amount of muscle on him whilst my other paw performed the same benefits to his soft balls, rolling them round, occasionally grabbing one of them in my mouth as my muzzle hit the edge of his body. "Fuck, Gregg, you're so good." I felt a force on my head, somehow pushing me further onto the wide dick enticing me to suck even harder. Every deep intake of his musk spurred me on further beyond. My ears were either flopping or held down by my bear’s strong paws. I couldn’t get enough of his taste, sliding his thick shaft along my throat and mouth, every bit of his flavor was enticing as it seeped into my tongue. God, he was delicious.

I felt his strong arms come underneath my legs, lifting me up and prying his cock from my wanting mouth so that I was sitting in his arms. He grasped my ass to support me, giving me a similar tender massage, his fingers rimming around the edges of my hole. I only moaned even more, my head resting against his tout chest, beneath his neck. "Cap'n. Please, give it to me. I want you inside me." I fold my arms around his neck whilst I awaited for the inevitable.

My entire body twitched upon the feeling of something wet and hard prod against my asshole, almost jumping right out of his arms. "You ready, Bug?"

"Fuck yeah I'm ready, put it in and fill me; I'm all yours tonight." I whispered it right into his ear as sounding as aroused as I was, stroking his cheek before giving him another soft peck on his cheek.

God, I was dying of anticipation.

I felt him lower me down with the head of his shaft spreading my asshole wider and wider as my face melted in painful pleasure, my mouth hanging open. "Fuck me! Mm...mm"

"Easy, Bug." I inhaled and exhaled, trying to relax by slumping my shoulders, releasing the muscles in my face and letting the stretched walls of my ass fall too as Angus expertly held me in position. After almost three years of dating this brilliant bear, I was still not used to his massive size as he expanded me open. God, I needed more of it. "Deeper Cap'n, more." He obliged immediately. The more he pushed inside me, the more he delved into me, the fuller I became with his love. On his way he bumped over that one spot that caused me to outright scream, "Angus! Uhnn!" I felt his groin touch the end of my ass as he rested completely buried in me. Nothing could give justice to the feeling of being full by my one and only. A rumbling growl managed to escape him, shuddering the entire room. "You're ass feels so nice, Gregg"

His powerful arms lifted me back up but instead of lowering me again, he kept me in place and thrusted his hips forward, spreading me ever quicker this time. "Ah! Uh!" He quickly established a rhythm, pumping in and out of me, never failing to brush over that one beautiful spot. Every time he brushed over it, this little bit of pressure builds up in front of my stomach, compelling me to grunt in order to handle the stunning pleasure. The fire in me roared louder. His paws pulled my cheeks apart, trying to aid his way through me as his pace grew faster and more domineering.

The entire function of my brain disappeared in a flash, the only remaining capable function was responsible for comprehending the holy amount of pleasure I was receiving and moaning. I got my arms under his shoulders, pulling his back into my body. The weight of his body pressed into me as I was pushed against the cold walls of the shower, allowing him to relentlessly plough at my ass, his balls slapping against me. My mouth grew wide open and my eyes rolled back as far as it could. I relished in the fact that whatever I was feeling, Angus was probably having it tenfold, and I wanted him to have even more of it. "Yes! Fuck me. Rut me, Angus!"

Everything about this was paradise, his smooth cock sliding seamlessly, filling me up over and over. I'm pretty sure I'd started to drool at this point. I hung my head back as he came forward to suck on my neck. "Hnnn, my God, don’t stop! Keep going!" I felt his thick dick pulse around my walls with another slamming thrust into my ass. He was so goddamn strong that he let go of me but still managed to pin me up against the wall as he forced my arms above my head against the wall too. He was down-right growling like an animal now. I felt so vulnerable, so helpless and I fucking loved everything about it and I didn't want it to ever end. This was so much better than anything I could ever wish for in my life.

The intoxicating heat of his cock made the pressure building up vibrate faster, water flowing down our bodies, connecting even more heat between us. "Angus -holy shit!- I'm close!" I felt my balls swell, preparing for the incoming release of a friggin life time. A few more merciless thrusts from my bear, slammed onto that one spot over and over, tightening my balls, my stomach, until I finally reached the breaking point. Everything in me collapsed in that one moment. "Uh! Hnng! Ang-uh-s, fuck! Give it to me. Make me come!" I writhed, and wiggled under his mighty grasp, involuntarily trying to break free as I thrashed my head about before magnetising towards his lips in a deep and passionate kiss. "Gregg!" My orgasm was intensified even more when Angus began to pump my dick, milking every last bit, making me go in and out of consciousness, only remaining awake with the water splashing onto my face. Combining his own searing hot seed shooting inside me only provoked my senses as they went haywire. Rope after rope of cum penetrated deep and some leaking out. Every little nerve within me combusted at the same time. It was too fucking much, I felt like I could explode. Every little twitch of his cock inside me made every feeling better. My own jets of cum landed on his brown fur, being promptly taken away by the rushing water. 

After our orgasm peaked our breathing slowed together and synchronised. The effects of the orgasm giving me a sustained high like a powerful drug, "Jesus, that was awesome Cap'n."

"Ditto Bug."

As we stayed there taking in air, I became concerned with how he was still holding me, "Are you gonna put me down, Angus." He let my arms go, letting them flop. "No," His voice was tired, though I didn't want to be put down anyways; I felt absolutely paralysed. He switched the shower off, the metal squeaking, as he carried myself and him out of the shower ignoring the towel on the rack. I latched onto his neck tighter, giving as much support as I could as both of us dripped water everywhere. A warm smile grew on my face, nuzzling my face adoringly into his wet chest as I hummed contently. With his cock still submerged within me, I was ensured I was safe and cared for. 

He walked up to our bed and laid me down tenderly, the moisture in our fur moving into the sheets. He caressed my head and locked his lips with mine with another romantic kiss. I closed my eyes and I slumped my body once again, letting him dot kisses all over me after he pulled his shaft out of me, leaving me with this empty but satisfied feeling. "Mmm, I love you so damn much. I don't know what I'd do without you." I sounded sincere yet loving; I wanted him to know how grateful I am. He placed a final peck on my stomach, getting a little chuckle out of me before I opened my eyes to reveal one of the best sights I'll ever see. He was so beautiful shining in the dim night light, "And I don't know where I'd be without you either, Bug. I love you." I pulled him into an intimate embrace nuzzling my head under his chin, smiling happily.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" I slid off his body and curled up against him, taking the role of the little spoon.

"Gregg, there's never a moment when I don't enjoy your company. Tonight couldn't have been any better." I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

"Aaaw Cap'n," I brought his arm to encase me as I hugged and kissed it, "You mean the God's-honest-world to me." It took most of my will power not to cry. "I can't believe we made it." Nothing could describe my happiness, this is what we've been chasing after for years and now were here. We were actually here!

"I know." He sounded real tired. Can't blame him, I was probably a lot to handle. I heard a low rumbling noise from behind me. I turned round, "Cap'n ... Angus? You awake?" The low noise gradually transformed into a soft snore. "D'aaw. Night dude." I kissed him as he drifted off to sleep before turning around and resuming to my default position. Heh, no more bunk beds, no more crappy apartments. A proper life, and I get to spend it with the greatest guy on friggin Earth. I closed my eyes and entered the realm of sleep, wondering how I ever managed to get so goddamn lucky.


End file.
